Dunkle Bestimmung
by Lallaja
Summary: Ari ist blind und hat akzeptiert, dass es immer so bleiben wird. Doch versucht sie ein normales Leben zu führen. Aber kann das Leben normal sein, wenn die beste Freundin ein Phönix ist und die Todesser nur darauf warten, dass sie sich ihnen anschließt?


Hey Leute!

Dies ist meine erste FF. Sie ist noch nicht fertig und wird mehrere Kapitel umfassen. Die Kapitel werden in drei Teilen zusammengefasst werden, die jeweils einen Lebensabschnitt aus Aris Leben widergeben. Ich habe vor ihr Leben ab der ersten Klasse zu schildern. Am Anfang wird es noch sehr locker und fröhlich sein, doch später wird es immer heftiger und verzwickter. Der erste Teil wird sich mit ihrer Schulzeit in Hogwarts befassen. Der Zweite mit der Zeit danach und der Dritte wird nach einer bedeutungsvollen Entscheidung spielen. Aber dazu werde ich noch nichts sagen. 

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört nichts und ich verdien auch kein Geld damit.

**Pairing**: Sirius Black/Arabella Malfoy, James Potter/Lily Evans, etc.

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Es enthält eigentlich von jedem etwas. Adventure/Romance/Horror/Angst

**Update**: unregelmäßig, Ich schreib immer, wenn ich Lust hab, denn wenn ich mich zu etwas zwinge, dann wird es nichts, deswegen kann es schon mal sein, dass eine Pause von mehreren Wochen vorkommt.

**Teil I**

**Holde Unschuld**

Arabella

_Glaubst du an das Schicksal? Ich frage mich oft, ob es das gibt. Das Schicksal. Anders lässt sich einfach nicht erklären, was ich durch gemacht habe, was ich erlebt habe. Mein Leben war nicht normal und oft habe ich mir gewünscht, es wäre weniger kompliziert und ich hätte weniger Fehler gemacht, doch ich kann es nicht mehr ändern. Von dem Moment meiner Geburt stand mein Leben unter einem schlechtem Stern. Und mein Leben lang habe ich gegen dieses Los angekämpft. Ich wollte nicht so enden wie mein Vater. Aber was soll man gegen die Blutsbande tun, die einen an seine Familie ketten? Die dir befehlen deine Ehre und dein Blut zu schützen. Ich bin Reinblut, wie mir so oft gesagt wurde. Ich solle stolz sein. Doch das war ich mit Sicherheit nicht. Wie kann man auf etwas stolz sein, das man nicht versteht?_

_Es begann wie so oft am ersten September. An meinem ersten Besuch in Hogwarts, der besten Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei._

Ein Mädchen stand alleine auf Gleis 9 ¾. Neben ihr ein Koffer und ein Käfig mit einer kleinen Schleiereule. Sie trug schon einen Hogwartsumhang und hatte ihren neuen Zauberstab in der Hand.

Eigentlich könnte dieses Mädchen, das nicht älter, als Elf Jahre sein konnte, ein ganz normales Mädchen sein, doch sie zog die Blicke auf sich, wegen ihrer ungewöhnlichen Erscheinung. Ihr Haar hing ihr in langen Wellen bis über den Po. Doch es war so weiß, wie das einer alten Frau. Über den Augen trug sie eine Binde, sodass sie nichts sehen konnte und auf ihrer Schulter saß ein goldener Vogel. Es war ein Phönix. Seine Augen sahen wachsam über den Bahnsteig.

Sie stand dort wie eine Statue und lauschte auf die Geräusche ihrer Umgebung. Sie belauschte einen Streit zwischen zwei Schwestern wie es sich anhörte. Die eine hieß Lily. Sie wollte sich mit ihrer Schwester versöhnen. Offenbar war sie ein Muggel. Schließlich stieg Lily in den Zug und ließ die andere auf dem Bahnsteig stehen.

Ari war damit aufgewachsen, dass Nichtmagier und Halbblüter schlechter waren, als solche wie sie. Ihr Vater hatte sie stets als Reinblut bezeichnet, doch sie hatte nie wirklich den Unterschied begriffen. Sie alle hörten sich gleich an und sprachen dieselbe Sprache, wo sollte denn sonst der Unterschied bestehen?

Als ein Junge auf sie zugerannt kam, schrie der Vogel und das Mädchen erwachte aus ihrer Erstarrung. Sie hatte die Ohren gespitzt und lauschte auf die näher kommenden Schritte. Als sie ihn ausgemacht hatte, trat sie blitzschnell einen Schritt zurück. Der Junge rannte direkt in ihren Koffer hinein.

„Oh, Entschuldigung.", sagte er mit angenehmer Stimme. Sie hörte schon jetzt den Schalk heraus. Sie bückte sich und versuchte den Jungen aufzuhelfen. Einen Augenblick suchte sie nach seinem Arm, dann hatte sie ihn gefunden und zog daran.

Als er vor ihr stand musterte er sie. Sie spürte seinen neugierigen und mitleidsvollen Blick auf sich. Es war immer das Gleiche mit den Zauberern. Sie starrten alle als erstes dorthin, wenn sie Ari begegneten. Eigentlich musste sie sich längst daran gewöhnt haben. Trotzdem war es ihr unangenehm.

„Bist du...", begann er und Wut stieg in ihr auf. Den netten Eindruck, den er gemacht hatte, war zu Nichte. Eine steile Falte erschien auf ihrer Stirn und verschwand in ihrer Augenbinde.

„Ja, ich bin blind! Hast du ein Problem damit?", fuhr sie ihn gereizt an.

„Nein. Ich bin James Potter. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen. Wie ist denn das da passiert?" Er schien einer von den neugierigen zu sein, diejenigen, die sich einbildeten, nur weil sie so mutig waren und fragten, sie auch eine Antwort bekamen.

„Ein schwarzer Fluch. Was denn sonst?"

Er ging. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihr Ausbruch ihn verschreckt. Sie rastete meistens aus, wenn jemand ihr derlei Fragen stellte. Aber sie vermutete, dass sie so etwas in nächster Zeit öfter hören würde. Wenigstens war er nicht bei meinem Anblick davon gerannt. Die meisten taten das. Und das machte sie traurig, wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war. In solchen Momenten würde sie am liebsten heulen, doch das konnte sie nicht.

Ihr Phönix knabberte beruhigend an ihrem Ohr. „Danke, Phöna." Sie wusste immer, wenn es ihr schlecht ging. Sie hatte sie bekommen, als sie Drei Jahre alt war und hatte sich seitdem nicht mehr von ihr getrennt. Sie war ihr ständiger Begleiter. Aber das wichtigste war sie war ihr Auge. Sie verstand sich mit Phöna, wie mit einem Menschen, denn sie wusste immer, was ihr Phönix meinte, wenn sie schrie, gluckste, gurgelte oder irgendein anderes Geräusch machte.

Sie hörte die bekannten Schritte ihres Bruders und drehte sich zu ihm um. Sein Gang war unverkennbar arrogant und selbstsicher. Auch ihre Mutter mit ihren hohen Absätze und ihr Vater kamen auf sie zu.

„Hat dich wieder jemand dumm angemacht, Ari?", fragte er und unterdrückte seinen Zorn, doch ihrem feinen Gehör entging nichts.

„Ja. Aber ich habe mich schon um ihn gekümmert, Lucius. Ich bring nun meine Koffer in das Abteil, das du wahrscheinlich für uns ausgesucht hast. _Lokomotor _Koffer." Sie war zwar noch nicht einmal in die ersten Klasse gekommen, beherrschte jedoch schon eine Vielzahl von Zaubern, die ihr den Alltag erleichterten, denn sie konnte nicht gleichzeitig ihren Stock halten und den schweren Koffer tragen und auch noch den Käfig ihrer Eule nehmen.

„Komm, wir bringen dich noch in euer Abteil. Crabbe und Goyle werden auch schon da sein.", sagte ihr Vater kühl und reserviert wie eh und je.

„Danke." Sie nahm seinen Arm und ließ sich zum Zug führen. Langsam kam das Schnaufen der Lok näher und auch der Gestank der Abgase, bis sie daran vorbeigingen und es wieder leiser wurde.

„Hier ist die Tür. Du musst einen ziemlich großen Schritt machen. Also pass auf.", warnte ihre Mutter sie. Und Phöna gluckerte auf ihrer Schulter.

„Ich kann selber abschätzen wie groß der Schritt sein muss, Mum." Ari sagte es nachsichtig, wusste sie doch wie große Sorgen sich ihre Mutter machte. Vor allem jetzt, da sie alleine nach Hogwarts gehen würde. Ihr Bruder kam zwar mit, doch ihre Mutter hatte gerne ein Auge auf sie. Lange Zeit hatte Ari nicht gewusst, ob sie überhaupt nach Hogwarts gehen durfte, denn sie war anders als die anderen. Sie wusste nicht, ob das gut oder schlecht war. Aber das würde sie bald wissen, wenn sie in ihr neues Haus kam.

Ari saß nun zusammen mit ihrem Bruder und Crabbe und Goyle in dem Abteil und lauschte dem unregelmäßigen Rumpeln des Zuges auf den Schienen. Manchmal beteiligte sie sich an den Gesprächen, die sich meistens um die letzten Quidditchspiele drehten. Doch das interessierte sie nicht wirklich, denn sie hatte noch nie ein Spiel gesehen und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was daran so spannend sein sollte. Sie hörte den Spielen lieber im Radio zu, anstatt teures Gold für Spiele auszugeben, von denen sie im Stadion dann eh nur die Hälfte mitbekam. Die meiste Zeit saß sie nur da und streichelte geistesabwesend Phöna, die sich auf ihrem Schoß zusammengerollt hatte und schlief.

„Wo willst du hin, Ari?", wandte ihr Bruder sich plötzlich an sie.

„Wo will ich hin?" Sie hatte gar nicht mehr zugehört, sondern hatte sich auf das Gefühl der warmen Federn unter ihren Fingern konzentriert. Sie liebte dieses Gefühl. Es gab nichts schöneres für sie.

„In welches Haus du willst?", fragte Lucius genervt von seiner kleinen Schwester. Er war schon im zweiten Jahr und betrachtete sich als Hogwartsexperte.

„Ich weiß nicht. Du bist nach Slytherin gekommen, also werde ich wohl auch dorthin kommen. Schließlich sind wir Geschwister." Sie zuckte mit den Achseln und tat so als würde sie aus dem Fenster sehen.

„Ich habe dich gefragt, wo du hin willst, nicht wo du vermutest hinzuwollen.", zischte Lucius drohend.

„Ich möchte dorthin, wo du hinkommst. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich ohne dich in diesem großen Schloss machen soll." Diese Antwort schien ihn zu befriedigen. Doch es war die Wahrheit. Sie wusste nicht, was sie ohne Lucius machen würde. Wenn sie sich nicht gerade stritten oder sich anschrien, konnte er ganz nett sein. Er schämte sich nicht für seine Schwester. Jedenfalls glaubte sie das, denn oft wurde sie nicht schlau aus ihm.

„Hast du Lust unseren Cousin zu besuchen? Der ist auch im Zug.", schlug Lucius vor.

„Ja, ich weiß. Der kommt dieses Jahr doch auch nach Hogwarts, oder?"

„Ja." Er hatte wieder diesen genervten Unterton.

„Also, lass uns gehen."

Sie gingen den Gang entlang. Lucius und seine Kumpanen schauten ungeniert in jedes Abteil. Ohne Vorwarnung schoben sie die Türen auf und rempelten jeden an, der ihnen zu nahe kam. Ari war fast erleichtert, als sie Sirius endlich fanden. Er saß zusammen mit drei weiteren Erstklässlern zusammen in einem Abteil und unterhielt sich wie so oft über Quidditch.

„Hallo, alle zusammen!", begrüßte Lucius sie flankiert von Crabbe und Goyle. Schüchtern blieb Ari im Gang stehen und hörte dem nicht sehr freundlichen Gespräch zu.

„Was willst du?", fragte Sirius sofort feindselig. Alles, was mit der Familie zu tun hatte, konnte er nicht ausstehen.

„Ist das nicht Lucius Malfoy?", fragte ein Junge mit einer frechen Stimme. Ari erkannte sie sofort, denn sie vergaß nie eine Stimme. Es war ihre Art sich Gesichter zu merken. Er war der Typ gewesen, der sie auf dem Bahnsteig angerempelt hatte.

„Ja, mein lieber Cousin um ein paar Ecken. Was willst du?", wandte Sirius sich wieder an Lucius.

„Ich wollte mich erkundigen, ob du dich hier wohlfühlst und die Abteile deinen Erwartungen entsprechen.", antwortete Lucius aalglatt ohne eine Spur von Interesse.

„War das alles? Dann würde ich sagen, dass du jetzt verschwindest."

„Nein, ich bleib noch.", meinte Lucius und ging jetzt in das Abteil hinein und setzte sich auf einen Sitz, „Kommt rein, Leute.", sagte er zu seinen Bodyguards, die der Aufforderung bereitwillig nachfolgten, „Du auch, Schwesterchen."

Vorsichtig schob sie sich in die Tür. Die Stille, die darauf folgte, zeigte ihr, dass sie im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit stand. „Hi."

„Hallo, Arabella.", begrüßte Sirius sie überrascht. Sie hatten sich nur ein paar Mal auf Familienfeiern getroffen und sich nicht wirklich kennen gelernt. Sie gehörte zwar auch den jüngeren an, doch sie konnte nicht so rumtoben, wie diese es taten oder fangen spielen. Manchmal hatte sie mit Verstecken gespielt, aber irgendwann wurde es den anderen zu langweilig, da sie nur lauschen musste und schon wusste sie, wo sich die einzelnen Kinder befanden.

Phöna flog von ihrer Schulter und setzte sich auf einen freien Platz und gluckerte. Ari lächelte sie an und folgte der Stimme. Währenddessen hörte Ari ihre Flügelschläge und der Phönix landete auf ihrem Schoß, als sie sich setzte. Peinlich berührt, weil immer noch keiner gesprochen hatte, streichelte sie wieder Phönas weiche Federn, die sie sich nun putzte.

„Was macht ihr so?" Sie konnte die Blicke zwar nicht sehen, aber sie spürte die Spannung im Abteil und die verblüfften Blicke.

„Ist das ein Phönix?" Fragte jemand, dessen Stimme sie noch nie gehört hatte. Sie war faszinierend, denn es lag etwas wildes und tierisches darin und doch hatte sie freundlich gesprochen.

„Ja, das ist meine Phöna." Sie lächelte in seine Richtung, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie ihn nicht anlächelte.

„Darf ich ihn mal anfassen." Das musste der Vierte im Bunde sein, denn sie hatte Vier Herzschläge gehört, als die Abteiltür vorhin aufgegangen war. Es war immer wieder faszinierend, wie sich die Herzschläge von einender unterschieden. Seine Stimme war schüchtern und unnatürlich hoch.

„Wenn sie dich lässt. Allerdings musst du, wenn sie anfängt zu klackern deine Hand sofort zurückziehen." Ermahnte sie ihn, als sie das Knacken der Knochen in seinem Arm hörte, lächelte ihm aber aufmunternd zu.

Vorsichtig berührte er Phönas Federn. Sie bewegte sich ein Stück und kuschelte sich in seine Hand.

„Wow. Ich habe einen echten Phönix angefasst." Sie konnte seinen Triumph hören und stellte sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht vor.

„Sie mag dich."

Nun wollten auch die anderen Phöna streicheln, doch das war ihr zu viel und sie klackerte drohend mit dem Schnabel. Sofort zogen sie ihre Hände zurück. Ari strich ihr beruhigend über den Kopf.

„Ein anderes Mal vielleicht. Wir werden uns ja bestimmt in Hogwarts über den Weg laufen. Auch wenn ich mit aller größter Wahrscheinlichkeit nach Slytherin komme. Wo denkt ihr, wo ihr hinkommt?"

„Ich lande auf jeden Fall in Gryffindor.", sagte James als erster, „Meine ganze Familie war da."

„Ich bin Remus Lupin und werde bestimmt nach Ravenclaw kommen.", sagte der Tierjunge.

„Ich heiße Peter Pettigrew. Ich werde nach Hufflepuff kommen.", sagte er resignierend. Er wusste, dass er nicht mutig genug für Griffindor, nicht klug genug für Ravenclaw und nicht hinterhältig genug für Slytherin war. Er klang traurig dabei.

„Ich gehe auf keinen Fall nach Slytherin.", sagte Sirius zu ihrer Überraschung, „Bevor ich freiwillig da hin gehe, bring ich mich lieber um."

„War ja klar, dass du dich lieber mit Schlammblütern und Blutsverrätern herumtreibst.", höhnte Lucius.

„Ach, halt die Klappe und verschwinde endlich."

„Na gut. Euer Erstklässlergequatsche geht mir eh auf den Geist.", damit verschwand er zusammen mit Crabbe und Goyle.

„Hey, wartet auf mich!" Sie sprang auf und setzte Phöna auf ihre Schulter. Sie wollte ihm hinterher, stolperte aber über ein Gewirr von Beinen. Der Phönix schrie erschrocken auf und flatterte auf das Gepäcknetz. Ari versuchte aufzustehen und eine freie Stelle am Boden zu finden, doch überall schienen Füße zu sein. Schließlich spürte sie, wie sie jemand am Arm packte und hochzog. Er pflanzte sie wieder auf ihren Platz.

„Kannst gerne hier bleiben.", grinste Sirius.

„Danke." Sie spürte wie ihr nachträglich das Blut in die Wangen schoss, weil sie es peinlich fand hinzufallen oder zu stolpern. Es zeugte von ihrer Schwäche.

„Wie ist denn das da passiert?", fragte James noch einmal und deutete auf ihre verbundenen Augen. Sie hörte wie sein Umhang raschelte. Vermutlich glaubte er, dass sie nun besserer Stimmung war, als auf dem Bahnsteig. Sie entschloss sich, dieses Mal zu antworten, denn die Fragen würden ihr nicht erspart bleiben.

„Es passiert als ich noch ein Baby war. Da kam Voldemort und hat mir mit einem Fluch die Augen entfernt. Das hatte den kleinen Nebeneffekt, dass sich meine Haare weiß färbten und ich nicht mehr weinen kann.", erklärte sie lockerer in Kurzfassung, als sie sich dabei fühlte. Peter keuchte auf, weil sie seinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte, doch die anderen gingen einfach darüber hinweg.

„Du kannst nicht weinen?", fragte Remus mitleidig.

„Nein."

„Wie kannst du eigentlich zaubern? Ich meine, du kannst doch den Gegenstand gar nicht sehen, den du verzaubern willst.", fragte James eher neugierig, als alles andere, was er fühlen könnte nach meiner Geschichte.

„Phöna hilft mir. Sie ist einfach genial. Sie zeigt mir wo Stufen sind, wo ich besonders aufpassen muss, wann ich irgendeinem Gegenstand ausweichen will oder sonst alles was ich nicht sehen kann. Sie ist für mich die wichtigste Freundin, die ich habe." Ari streckte ihr die Arme entgegen, denn sie saß immer noch auf dem Gepäcknetz. Sofort kam sie zu ihr herunter und Ari drückte Phöna an ihre Brust. Sie fiepte glücklich.

„Findest du es nicht schade, dass du nicht sehen kannst?", meldete sich Peter mit seiner hohen Stimme und sie konnte hören wie viel Mut ihm diese Frage gekostet hatte.

„Eigentlich nicht. Die Stimme eines Menschen sagt mehr aus, als ihr denkt. Ich höre Sirius Verbittertheit über seine Familie und James, wie er Streiche plant oder Peters Schüchternheit und dass er sich über sich selbst deswegen ärgert. Ich höre auch Remus gebildete und kluge Stimme. Aber einmal, da haben mein Bruder und meine Mutter einen Regenbogen gesehen. Sie haben ihn mir beschrieben und erklärt, was es mit ihm auf sich hatte, doch das ist sicher nur ein billiger Abklatsch, dessen, was sich wirklich dort abgespielt haben musste. Ich würde so gerne einen Regenbogen sehen." Sie sagte es mit so viel unbewusster Sehnsucht, dass die anderen betreten zu Boden sahen.

„Was siehst du?", fragte Sirius nach einer Weile in die Stille hinein.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich meine, was siehst du in diesem Moment?"

„Nichts. Aber das Sehen hat keine Bedeutung. Ich höre genug um mir selbst Bilder zu machen. Wenn ich wirklich etwas sehen will, dann berühre ich es und ertaste das, was mich interessiert. Für mich ist das sehen.

Wir kommen bald an. Ich geh mal in mein Abteil, damit ihr euch umziehen könnt." Sie stand auf und wollte sich durch das Gewirr von Beinen kämpfen. Sie wollte gerade ihren Stock zur Hilfe nehmen, als James anfing zu reden.

„Du bist doch blind, also kannst du doch hier bleiben." Sie lief rot an und setzte meinen Weg fort, als hätte sie nichts gehört. „Ist doch so, oder?"

„Ich geh trotzdem." Es war etwas anderes in einem Raum zu sein und zu wissen, dass die Jungs sich gerade umzogen. Sie schob die Abteiltür auf und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie nicht hingefallen war. Langsam suchte sie ihr Abteil, wo Lucius mit Sicherheit schon ungeduldig auf sie wartete.


End file.
